


You Touched Me

by Heather_Michelle



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Art show, F/F, Kadena, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather_Michelle/pseuds/Heather_Michelle
Summary: Just a bunch of Kadena prompts that I get sent to me!





	You Touched Me

Kat walks into Adena’s art gallery, Sutton and Jane by her side. She looks around, trying to be as subtle as possible about how excited she actually is to be here. Her and Adena hadn’t been together for very long, but in the short time that they have been, she’s already started falling for this woman, hard. 

 

She finally spots her girlfriend across the room, speaking to an older couple. She has a wide smile on her face, nodding along to whatever the elderly couple is saying to her. Kat is pretty sure they are praising her for her work, because who wouldn’t? 

 

“Kat?” She heard Jane’s voice and then sees Sutton’s hand wave in front of her face, snapping her from her little trance. She looks over at her friends to see them smirking at her. Her face turns a little red, but she rolls her eyes, brushing them off. Her girlfriend is hot, and she’s happy, so she doesn’t even care if she gets teased. 

 

“What?” She asks, a little annoyed that they’d taken her attention off of Adena. 

 

“We were asking you if you wanted to grab a drink and start looking around, since Adena seems to be occupied at the moment.” Jane says, glancing over at her friend's girlfriend who is still caught up with people, and then looking back at Kat. 

 

“Or we could just stand here and stare at her all day,” Sutton says with a shrug. She smirks and nudges Kat’s shoulder, trying to get her to smile. 

 

And Kat does, though it doesn’t last long and she sends a playful glare over to her friends. “Yeah, let’s look around.” She nods, and then grabs a glass of champagne off of a server’s tray that had been walking by. 

 

As they’re walking she tries to look at the art, she really does. But Adena just looks so hot in that tight black dress that she has on. Her girlfriend’s body is amazing, and she just really can’t stop staring. The dress compliments her body so perfectly and shows off her amazing figure. 

 

It’s still a little weird for her to think about being so turned on and so attracted to this woman. She’s never found herself interested in a woman before and it’s a strange feeling. But there is absolutely no denying how incredibly attracted to Adena she is. Just watching her mingle around the room, smiling and working her magic with the crowd, makes her want to take the woman in the back and have her way with her. 

 

“Kat, you’re staring again.” Sutton says with a sigh, though she’s got a playful smile on her lips. She’s happy to see her friend so happy. She knows the Adena thing had sort of hit a few rough patches and she’s glad that it all worked itself out. She’s never seen Kat this happy before. 

 

She’s also never seen her this distracted. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Kat says, shaking her head, and turning to look at her friends again. “You know what? No, I’m not.” She says and then looks back over at Adena. “My girlfriend is hot.” She, folding her arms over her chest and tilting her head as she just stands back and appreciates Adena. 

 

Her friends follow suit and do the same. “You’re right.” Sutton says, nodding her head in agreement as they all appreciate the woman across the room. 

 

“Okay,” Kat says with a chuckle, turning to her friends. “I think you two have looked at my girlfriend a little too long.” She says, playfully turning their heads away from Adena. She turns back to look at Adena again and smiles widely when she sees Adena walking towards her. 

 

“Hey,” the woman greets, “I’m sorry I’m just now getting to say hi.” She apologizes, reaching out and running her hands up and down Kat’s arms. “Everytime I try and step away, someone else comes up to me.” She says with a smile. Sure, she’d wanted to see her girlfriend but she is also here to work and isn’t going to brush off her guest or possible buyers. 

 

“That’s okay.” Kat assures her. “You’ve been working, I get it. I’m proud of you. There are a lot of people here.” Kat says, glancing around the room at the crowd of guests.  

 

“Yeah,” Adena nods, looking around as well, happy with the turnout. But then she turns back to her girlfriend, who is way more important. “Can I kiss you?” She asks, bluntly. She was going to just do it, but they hadn’t been out in public much and Adena wasn’t sure what Kat was comfortable with. 

 

“You better.” Kat says with a smirk. 

 

Adena smiles in return and leans in placing a soft kiss on Kat’s lips. “Thank you for coming,” she whispers against the girl’s lips as she pulls away. 

 

“Of course.” Kat says, like it’s obvious that she’d be here. Which it is. She is her girlfriend and all. “You look....amazing by the way.” Kat tells her, letting her eyes travel up and down Adena’s body once again. 

 

“Thank you,” Adena says with a soft smile. “So do you.” She adds, giving herself a moment to appreciate her girlfriend in a dress as well. 

 

They stare at one another for a few moments, both smiling widely until they hear someone clear their throat behind them. Adena looks past Kat and sees her friends standing behind them watching them with smirks on their faces. 

 

“Hey Jane, Sutton,” she greets pulling away from Kat slightly. Kat turns towards her friends as well and wraps an arm around Adena’s waist. “Thank you guys for coming. It means a lot,” she tells them sincerely. 

 

“We’re happy to be here.” Jane says and then glances around. “Your work really is amazing.” She says, and Sutton nods in agreement. 

 

“Thank you.” Adena returns, sincerely. “Okay, I’m sorry but I need to mingle a bit more.” She tells Kat a bit ruefully. “I promise I’ll keep checking in with you.” She says, turning back to Kat and letting her hands rest on Kat’s shoulders. “And when I’m done, we’ll celebrate.” 

 

Kat nods her head and smiles at Adena. “Sounds perfect.” She says, though she wishes that Adena didn’t have to leave her side. She knows she has to work though. “Go do your thing,” she says and leans in pressing another kiss to Adena’s lips before letting her go. 

 

“Thank you again for coming, guys. I hope you enjoy yourselves.” Adena says to Jane and Sutton before walking away to go and talk to some more buyers. 

 

Kat bites down on her lip and watches Adena walk away until the crowd of people move in around her and she can barely see her again. She then turns around to her friends again who are just looking at her amused. 

 

“You’ve got it bad.” Jane tells her with a wide smile, and Sutton nods in agreement, giggling. 

 

“Ugh,” Kat groans, rolling her eyes. “She’s just so hot,” she says, trying to catch another glimpse of Adena. 

 

\---

 

Finally what feels like hours to Kat later, the show is over. The last of the guests are leaving except for Kat, Jane, Sutton and now Alex who had also made an appearance. As well as a few people that worked with Adena and helped her to set everything up. 

 

Adena locks the gallery door and turns back to the few people left in the room. “Alright, let’s celebrate!” She says with a grin. She herself doesn’t drink, but her assistant pulls out a bottle of tequila for the rest of them to make a few drinks. 

 

Everyone cheers in response and all get to work making drinks, except for Kat who walks over to her girlfriend and pulls her close to her, wrapping her arms around her waist. “Hi there,” she greets giving Adena a warm smile. 

 

“Hi,” Adena greets back smiling at Kat as she wraps her arms around the woman’s neck. “Did you have fun? I’m sorry that I didn’t get to talk to you much,” she apologizes. She’d gotten to check in with her every so often and talk for a few minutes, but they hadn’t gotten to spend as much time together as either would have appreciated. 

 

“That’s okay. You’re here now.” Kat tells her and then leans and kisses Adena, a little more passionately than she had gotten to before. But of course they get interrupted by cat calls because her friends are  _ very  _ mature.

 

“Let’s go in my office so we can talk,” Adena says, grabbing Kat’s hand and pulling into her office in the back so they could have a little bit of alone time. 

 

Kat glances around the decent sized office and walks over to Adena’s desk, sitting down in her office chair. She smiles over at Adena who is just standing back, her arms folded across her chest as she watches her girlfriend look around her office. 

 

“Your show went really well.” Kat says, a proud smile on her face. 

 

“Mhmm..” Adena nods and decides to walk around the desk to her girlfriend. “I had quite a few buyers and people interested in future pieces.” She says as she approaches Kat. She leans up against the desk next to her and smiles down at her beautiful girlfriend. 

 

Kat bites her lip and lets her eyes trail down Adena’s body for about the hundredth time that night. She reaches out for Adena’s hand and pulls her towards her, making the woman fall into her lap. 

 

Adena grins, “Hey there,” she says with a chuckle. She adjusts herself so that she is now straddling Kat, and presses her forehead against hers. 

 

“I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you all night,” Kat tells her, wrapping her arms tightly around Adena’s waist. “You’re so beautiful,” she whispers. 

 

“I’m not the only one.” Adena tells her honestly. She brings her hands up to cup Kat’s face and kisses her deeply. 

 

Kat moans into the kiss and lets one of her hands run up Adena’s thigh that is now exposed from her dress hiking up due to her sitting position. She slides both of her hands around to Adena’s ass and pulls the woman in closer to her, as she deepens the kiss. “I want you,” Kat whispers against Adena’s lips. 

 

Adena smirks, but pulls away briefly. “Your friends and some of my employees are right outside.” She reminds her, though she’s not exactly saying no. Especially since Kat’s lips are now trailing down her neck, placing hot wet kisses in her path. 

 

“I don’t care.” Kat says, only stopping long enough to talk, before she goes back to kissing Adena’s neck. She brings one hand up, pulling Adena’s neck to the side to give her better access. It makes the woman in her lap moan quietly. “They’re drinking and having fun, they won’t even notice.” She says. 

 

Adena knows that she’s probably right because they can slightly hear the laughter and talking from outside the door. She knows they’re at least occupied and seem to be having a good time. 

 

“Can I touch you?” Kat asks quietly, one of her hands sliding underneath Adena’s dress but pausing when she gets to her underwear, wanting to have Adena’s permission. 

 

Adena briefly seems like she may say no to Kat, but when Kat bites down on her neck, she can’t help herself. “Please,” she says almost desperately, her hips rolling into her girlfriend. She pulls Kat’s face away from her neck and brings their lips together once again. 

 

Kat smiles in victory as she kisses Adena back with just as much hunger. She continues sliding her fingers up and pushes Adena’s underwear to the side. She runs her fingers over Adena, gathering up wetness. “You’re already so wet,” she mumbles. She slides her fingers up and starts circling the woman’s clit. 

 

“You aren’t the only one who couldn’t stop staring all night.” Adena tells her, before letting out a gasp, her hips starting to roll into Kat. “I couldn’t stop thinking about how much I wanted you.” She admits with a groan. “Inside,” she commands, needing to feel more. 

 

Kat moans and quickly does as she’s told, letting a finger slide inside of her girlfriend. “You feel so good baby,” Kat groans. 

 

Adena can only moan in response, pulling away from the kiss, getting too lost in the sensations to be able to kiss properly. Also, she was starting to have trouble breathing. So Kat just goes back to kissing the soft skin of Adena’s neck, nipping and sucking as she starts thrusting inside of her girlfriend a little faster. 

 

“Kat,” Adena moans breathlessly, tossing her head back in pleasure and giving Kat better access to her neck. She twists one hand in Kat’s hair, pulling slightly and keeping the woman close to her. The other hand grips onto Kat’s back, her fingers digging into her back. 

 

“Do you want more?” Kat asks quietly into Adena’s ear, before taking the lobe in between her teeth. 

 

Adena swallows and tries to find her voice. “Yes,” she breathes out, her hips jerking into Kat’s. 

 

Kat adds another finger and starts thrusting a bit harder into Adena. It’s a little bit difficult with the angle and because Adena still has her clothes on, but she’s making it work. And Adena seems to be enjoying herself just as much. 

 

Kat brings her other hand up and maneuvers it under Adena’s dress as well and starts using her thumb to rub at Adena’s clit as she continues thrusting in and out with her other hand. It’s a little awkward, but by the sounds that Adena is making, Kat has no intention of stopping. She just keeps going faster and harder.

 

She starts to feel Adena’s hips getting a bit jerky and losing their rhythm. “Come for me, baby,” she whispers into Adena’s ear, knowing that her girlfriend is getting close to the edge. They’ve slept together a handful of times now, and she’s already feels like she knows Adena’s body, and knows her reactions. 

 

She’s a pretty quick study. 

 

Adena presses her body closer to Kat’s both hands gripping onto the girl’s back as she feels herself getting closer and closer. “Kat,” she gasps, burying her face in the crook of Kat’s neck. “Kat, I’m coming,” she groans, her hips jerking wildly into her girlfriend. 

 

Kat feels Adena’s muscles tightening around her fingers, and she loves the feeling. Before, the thought of touching a woman sort of grossed her out. She was surprised to learn that she actually enjoys it a lot. Honestly, she enjoys touching Adena almost more than she enjoys being touched by Adena. It’s a close call. 

 

“God, you’re so hot,” Kat groans, pulling back slightly to watch her girlfriend come undone. She slows down her fingers, bringing Adena down from her high. Leaning in, she pressed soft kisses all over Adena’s face as she slowly slides her fingers out of the woman. 

 

It takes Adena a couple of minutes to be able to form a coherent thought, her body feeling like jelly. She finally opens her eyes and smiles at Kat. She leans in and presses a kiss against Kat’s lips. She pulls away after a moment and trails kisses down Kat’s neck and chest, happy that her girlfriend is wearing a low cut dress. 

 

Adena maneuvers her way off of Kat’s lap and moves down to the floor, kneeling down in between her legs. She places a kiss on the inside of Kat’s knee and glances up at her as she starts trailing kisses up the inside of her leg. 

 

Kat moans quietly and slides down in the chair, moving closer to the edge of it. She feels Adena trying to push her dress up more, so Kat lifts up slightly and lets her push it up further. She reaches out and runs her fingers through Adena’s hair as the woman moves her kisses closer up to where she needs it most. “Adena, please,” Kat moans. 

 

Adena smirks up at her girlfriend, but decides to do what she wants and not continue teasing her. Especially since someone will probably come knocking on the door before long, and she’d like to get Kat off before that happens. She quickly pulls off the woman’s underwear and tosses them on top of her desk. 

 

Kat bites down on her bottom lip, watching as Adena goes back to kissing the inside of her thighs, slowly moving to where she needs her. She tugs on her hair slightly, trying to get her to speed it up, which only makes Adena smirk. But before Kat can say anything about it, she feels Adena’s tongue on her, making her gasp loudly. 

 

Adena’s tongue finds Kat’s clit, swiping wide strokes over it. “God, yes,” Kat moans, sliding down further in the chair and letting her head drop back against it. “Adena,” she groans lowly, her hips bucking into Adena’s face. She threads both hands through the woman’s hair, keeping her close to her. 

 

Adena keeps an eye on her girlfriend, loving the way her face scrunches up in pleasure, her eyes shutting tightly. She moans into Kat and then moves her tongue down, letting it slip inside of her girlfriend. She starts thrusting it in and out, loving the sounds that start escaping Kat’s mouth. 

 

“You’re so good at that,” Kat moans appreciatively. She lifts her head up off the back of the chair and looks down at her girlfriend with hooded eyes, watching her work. The sight alone makes her feel like she’s going to come. Also, the fact that they’re in Adena’s office and there are people right outside the door, that may be making this a bit more of a turn on as well. 

 

Adena keeps eye contact with Kat as she continues working her tongue in and out of the girl. She brings her hand up and starts rubbing her thumb in tight circles around Kat’s clit, trying to bring her even closer to the edge. “I want you to come for me baby,” Adena moans, pulling away only to speak, before continuing her work. 

 

Kat throws her head back once again, and the feeling, her hips arching off the chair. She throws one leg over Adena’s shoulder and pulls her in even closer as she feels herself getting closer and closer. 

 

It doesn’t take much longer before Kat’s entire body is tensing up, sending a gush of wetness into Adena’s mouth. The latter doesn’t seem to mind, she just licks up every drop, enjoying the taste of her girlfriend. 

 

Once she feels Kat relax again, she pulls away and grins up at the woman. “You taste amazing,” she tells her, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She leans up and presses a kiss to Kat’s lips, who is still trying to come down completely from her high. 

 

“God, you are amazing,” Kat says blissfully as Adena climbs onto her lap once again. She wraps her arms tightly around the woman and nuzzles her face into Adena’s neck. 

 

Adena smiles and hugs Kat back for a few moments, before pulling away slightly and looking down at her. “We should probably get back out there,” she says, a bit ruefully. Though she knows someone will come looking for them sooner or later. It was her gallery show tonight and she is sort of the guest of honor at the little party they’re having outside her office door.

 

Kat groans in response but nods her head. “You’re right.” she says with a sigh. She pouts a bit when Adena climbs off of her lap, but she doesn’t protest. She looks to the side and smirks a bit when she sees her underwear laying on Adena’s desk. “Should I leave these here?” She asks grinning at Adena. “As a reminder?” She adds teasingly. 

 

Adena rolls her eyes but smiles. “Please don’t,” she says, with a chuckle. “I don’t need any of my employees finding them.” 

 

“No fun,” Kat says, but then buts them back on and stands up out of the chair. “Shall we?” She asks, extending her arm out to Adena. 

 

Adena leans over and kisses Kat before linking her arm with her girlfriends and nodding her head. 

 

They walk out the office door and see all of their friends, gathered around, drinking margaritas and laughing pretty loudly at whatever they’d been talking about. They all seem to be having a great time, and it takes a few moments for them to even notice the couple finally coming out of the office. 

 

Nobody says anything to them about it, but Jane and Sutton give her knowing looks, as the two women join the circle. Sutton even sends her a wink, nudging her shoulder when she sits down next to her. 

 

“Get it girl,” Jane finally whispers, making all of them burst out laughing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Send me some prompts! all-the-fictional-lesbians. tumblr. com


End file.
